


Undeniable Attachment

by queenmkins



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also definitely ooc, and i mean teeth rotting fluff, because bill is very much a teenage girl in love, he's 19, older dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmkins/pseuds/queenmkins
Summary: Bill is in denial about his feelings for Dipper. But wait, who is that girl talking to his Pine Tree? Can't have any of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Gravity Falls fanfiction and therefore my first ever Billdip fic. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you did too!

Bill sighs and wonders how he allowed himself to be pulled into this situation. He's sitting, crisscross applesauce (as Shooting Star puts it), on Mabel's pink bed. This certain Shooting Star is standing right in front of him, smiling ear-to-ear and starry-eyed. Bill squints at the girl's blinding smile. Well, she has certainly earned her nickname. She is absolutely overjoyed.

  
Bill flinches when she squeals and notes, annoyed, that not much can startle him except the screams of a 19-year-old girl thinking about romance. Ah, yes, romance. The stupid, stupid idea where two humans fall in "love" and devote themselves to each other. Bill was far too superior to ever fall in love. Not in a thousand years, which had come and passed. So, he reasoned, maybe that was why he thought just maybe he felt a slight attachment to a certain Pine Tree. He had accidently let this slip to Mabel earlier. She then proceeded to scream her lungs out, scaring customers across the house and then literally dragged him to her room and slammed the door.

  
"Tell me all about it!" she demands, hands in fists in front of her face as she jumps up and down. "I want to know every single detail of your passionate love for Dipper!"

  
"Be quiet!" Bill hushes her, looking around as if someone is hiding in the room. There definitely is NOT a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He turns back to the gushing girl and crosses his arms. "I do not have a 'passionate' love for Pine Tree. I only said I wanted to invite him to the party, what's the big deal?" The annual Northwest Christmas party is coming up in a week. Pacifica, Mabel's girlfriend of two years, invited Mabel and, to make her girlfriend happy, her family. It just so happens that Dipper doesn't have a date yet. Bill thought it would be a nice gesture if he asked him to go. Why would Dipper refuse to be on the arm of someone so handsome? And Dipper would look absolutely wonderful on HIS arm. He just wouldn't suit anyone else. Bill imagined walking through the party with his Pine Tree. He enjoys the envious stares shooting his way. That's right, this is MY human. Dream Dipper turns towards him and leans up...And Bill jerks back into reality. Mabel is waving a hand in his face.

  
"Earth to Bill! Come back from lala-land!" She giggles when she sees she once again has Bill's attention. She comes closer and elbows him, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly. "What were you daydreaming about? You looked happy!"

  
"Nothing important." Bill mutters. He thought back to his day dream. Had he called Dipper his? This certainly isn't true and he feels a bit...disappointed? He isn't sure. Emotions are crazily complicated.

 

Mabel frowns. "Now you look sad." She places her hands on Bill's shoulders. "Talk to me, please?"

  
Bill huffs and gently shoves the girl away. "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not experienced with these dumb feelings."

  
Mabel sits beside him on the bed looks at him eagerly. "Just try to describe how he makes you feel." She begins to kick her legs back and forth.

  
The dream demon rolls his eyes but decides to comply. After all, if anyone can help him with 'feelings’ it’s Shooting Star. "Hmmm, how that kid makes me feel...I guess he makes me laugh a lot. How can I not? He's always tripping over his own two feet and telling bad jokes." He looks at Mabel who nods for him to go on. He sighs, "And I like when it's just the two of us. When it's night and we sit on the roof talking about the mysteries of life. Or, he talks, and I do the listening." Bill's face relaxes into a rare, shy smile. "I like that face he makes when I refuse to tell him answers. His face squints up-I guess he's trying to look intimidating-but I think it's adorable. He gives me the silent treatment, I chuckle, he huffs, and I finally give him an answer. His eyes always light up and he continues talking a million miles per hour. Then he gets tired and lies his head on my shoulder. I've never felt more relaxed than in moments like that."

  
"Oh my stars you two are in love!" Bill snaps his head up to look at Shooting Star, who for some reason has tears in her eyes? "You gotta tell him asap!"

  
"Woah, woah," Bill laughs nervously, "in love?" He raises from the bed and walks over to the window. "I don't think so-hey, who is that girl with Pine Tree?"

  
Mabel leaps from the bed and joins Bill by the window. "Oh, that's a girl we met at the pool a few weeks ago. She reallllly has a thing for my brother." She glances over at Bill, who is glaring daggers at the stranger. She grins and suggests, "Maybe they'll go to the dance together? I didn't think my brother feels the same, but..."

  
Before she can finish her sentence, Bill is stomping out of the room. Mabel smirks and says to herself, "Don't like him, hmmmmmm?" She bounces back on her bed and texts Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica the juicy details.

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ 

 

Bill casually strolls outside and leans against the logged walls of the Mystery Shack. Dipper notices his presence and sends a smile his way. Bill returns it and when Dipper turns away he sends a glare at the girl. He closes his exposed eye and listens closely to their conversation. He is less than happy with what he hears.

  
"Um, Dipper, I've been meaning to ask you something," the girl says, shyly scraping the ground with her shoe.

  
"Yeah sure, what is it Wendy?" Bill keeps his mouth from falling open. Of course her name is Wendy. Of all the names. Why weren't humans more creative when naming their spawn? Bill fumes. He opens his eye and stares at the girl's face. She's looking at Dipper with a sickly sweet smile. He makes a loud gagging noise, but he isn't heard. Unfortunate.

  
"So, I'm sure you've heard of the Northwest Christmas party?" Of course he has, Bill rolls his eye, Pine Tree isn't an idiot.  
Bill notices Dipper's shoulders tense. He isn't sure what to think of this.

  
"Yeah," Dipper scratches at his cheek, "I was invited. Not really sure if I'm going though."

  
"You should!" she says, a bit too quickly. She blushes and Bill finally understands why humans vomit. "I-I mean, um, we could go together if you want?"  
Bill would have to be blind to not notice the flush on Pine Tree's cheeks. He feels his temper slipping, quickly.

  
"Thanks, Wendy. I would love to." Bill not so subtly flinches and gasps. He is now bluntly staring at the situation unfolding. "But," Dipper continues, "I was planning to ask someone else." Dipper frowns as the girl's arms slump. Bill inwardly cheers-wait, someone else!? "I'm sorry." He finishes, awkwardly.

  
The girl continues sulking for a few seconds, but then forces a smile. "It's okay. I understand, but if they turn you down for some reason my offer still stands. If you want."

  
Dipper nods and smiles as the girl waves goodbye. Bill nonchalantly fixes his bow-tie and approaches the human he has an undeniable attachment to. "So, I couldn't help but overhear that," he begins.

  
Dipper crosses his arms and shakes his head. "I noticed. You were eavesdropping." He stares at Bill, expecting something and then adds, "Why?"

  
Bill shrugs. _It isn't like I wanted to know if that girl was going to ask you to the dance and what your answer would be. That would be preposterous._ Instead he answers, "I thought it would be interesting."

  
Dipper glares half-heartedly and begins walking back to the shack. "Whatever. I need to get back to work. Grunkle Stan is probably going to kill me for taking so long."

  
Bill opens his mouth to say something, anything, and hesitates. He, Bill Cipher, hesitates. He watches Dipper disappear back into the building. For the first time in a long time he feels absolutely powerless. What has love done to him? "Love," he says slowly, the word foreign on his lips. He stares for a few more moments and then disappears.

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ 

 

Mabel jumps at the sudden added weight on her bed. She had almost finished typing to Pacifica, who seemed oddly interested in the strange love story. Bill leans his back against the wall and stays quiet. She sits up and gives the demon a worried look. _Oh no, Dipper said yes_ , she thought. She didn't think he actually would!

  
"Bill, are you okay?" She asks gently. "What happened?" He whispers a quiet, unheard response. "Wait, what?"

  
Bill groans. "You were right! I'm in love or whatever!"

  
Mabel clasps her hands together and squeals. Bill, once again, flinches. "That's great! Why are you sulking about that!?"

  
Bill slumps more and stares at the ceiling. "I'm not sulking over that." He quickly corrects his mistake, "Wait, I'm NOT sulking." He glares at the girl who isn't the least bit intimidated. She looks far too cheerful. Bill furrows his eyebrows. "Stop looking so pleased, Shooting Star. Pine Tree is asking someone else to the dance."

  
Mabel blinks. She wasn't aware of any other crushes her brother might have. "Who?"

  
He threw his hands up, "I don't know! But whoever it is, I'll be watching them." His eyes glow red briefly. Mabel shivers. Sometimes she forgets Bill is an actual demon.

  
"Then how do you know it isn't you?" She asks, waiting for him to give her evidence. He shakes his head and slightly shrugs. "It could be you," she whispers and goes back to texting Pacifica. When she looks back up, Bill is gone. _My brother has a rougher love life than I've ever had_ , she thinks and laughs. She briefly considers intervening like usual, but decides not to. She is certain Bill will eventually fix things.

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ 

 

Later that night, Bill waits patiently -and nervously- for Dipper to come to his room. He's lying on the boy's bed, hands fidgeting together. He once again goes over his plans: Pine Tree will enter the room, Bill will then go over to the boy and passionately s him, Pine Tree will either A) Kiss back, B) Reject him, or, worst case, C) Hate him and tell him to never come back. Bill groans and puts his hands on his face. His stomach is in knots and he feels like he's going even more insane than he already is.

  
"Oh, hey Bill." Bill immediately sits up and stares dumbly at the young man.

  
_When did he_ -? Bill thinks before stuttering, "H-Hiya, Pine Tree. Why are you here?" Bill mentally slaps himself for asking such a stupid, unintelligent question.

  
Dipper raises an eyebrow and walks over to the bed. "Because this is my room? I should be asking you that question."

  
Bill's face flushes as he remembers exactly why he's there. His thoroughly thought out plans! He takes a deep breath and thinks, _now or never_.

  
Dipper looks around the room, completely oblivious to Bill's intense stare. "Where's Mabel at?" Bill doesn't answer and instead quietly jumps off the bed. He approaches the boy and looks at him with eyes that make Dipper squirm.

  
Dipper takes a step back and stutters, "Um, Bill. Personal space." The demon doesn't, or isn't, listening and closes the distance between them again. Dipper keeps backing up until he hits the wall. He avoids eye contact even as Bill places his hands on both sides of Dipper's head.

  
"Pine Tree, I need to ask you something," Bill whispers and unknowingly makes Dipper shudder.

  
The boy gulps and barely breathes out his response, "Okay, ask."

  
Bill gently grasps the boy's chin and makes him look into his eyes. "Better." Dipper's cheeks turn from pink to a full on shade of red. Bill relishes in the fact that he's making Pine Tree blush. It should only ever be me, he thinks and the possessive feeling he has for the kid increases tenfold. "Earlier, you know I heard your conversation with that girl. You rejected her because you were going to ask someone else out?" Dipper nods. "Who?" He moves his face closer to Dipper, their noses almost touching.

  
"I-uh, they're really close friend, and um," Dipper tries and fails to make a comprehensive sentence. He can't focus, not with Bill so close that he could-well, you know!

  
Bill moves even closer, his lips so, so close that Dipper can feel the slight touches. His face is burning and his heart is pounding out of his chest. "Do they make you happy?" the demon asks, his voice unreadable. The boy simply nods. _Now’s your chance, kiss him_! Bill leans in and-

  
Dipper crashes his lips into Bill's. Bill's eyes widen in shock, but he quickly melts into the kiss. The kiss itself is messy, passionate, and full of desire; but it's also tender and loving. He doesn't ever want to stop. Pine tree is too enticing for his own good. Dipper is the first to pull back, breathing heavily and blushing madly. Bill continues to place kisses all over his face and neck and Dipper sighs contently.

  
"So," Dipper begins slowly, "is it safe to say you like me?" Bill looks into his eyes and sees the uncertainty and fear. He gently kisses Dipper again.

  
"Yes, though like is an understatement." He says against the boy's lips. "And I'm the one you wanted to ask to the dance?"

  
"The one and only." Dipper answers. Bill's heart flutters and he hates himself for feeling like a love sick idiot. Yet, he possesses no power to stop it. Every time he looks into his Pine Tree's eyes he feels himself fall deeper and deeper into the fiery pit of love.

Bill grins and sweeps the boy off his feet. Dippers yelps as Bill spins him across the room. Dipper smiles as well and relaxes into Bill's arms.

  
Bill stops spinning and quickly kisses the boy again. "Do you know what this means, Pine tree?"

  
Dipper can't help but feel dizzy from all the sudden, sweet kisses. He looks at Bill who is beaming happily at him. "What?"

  
Bill places a hand on Dipper's cheek. "It means you're mine?"

  
Dipper returns the gesture and places a hand on Bill's cheek, which is equally as flushed as his own. "That sounds more like a question." He leans in and kisses Bill. "Of course I'm yours."

  
Bill's grin widens, if possible, and he places Dipper on the bed. Dipper shifts under the covers, slides towards the wall, and pats the empty space next to him. Bill blushes and raises an eyebrow. Dipper flushes and stirs under the cover. "Only if you want to."

  
Bill silently raises the covers and joins Dipper. He pulls the boy close to his chest. Dipper, in return, places his arms around Bill. They stay like this for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

  
"We'll need matching suits," Bill whispers in the quiet room. He begins to stroke Dipper's hair. He loves how soft it is. It smells even better-just like him. Like outdoors, rain, and a faint smell of pine cones, of course.

  
Dipper mumbles sleepily into his chest, "Of course."

  
"That way everyone will know your mine." Bill places a kiss on his forehead.

  
Bill hears Pine Tree chuckle and say, "I'm yours, no matter what people think."

  
Bill Cipher, a powerful dream demon, replies by nuzzling his face into the boy's hair. He sighs, contently, and falls asleep with his Pine Tree right where he belongs: his arms.

  
Mabel quietly peeks through the crack in the door and suppresses a squeal. She silently cheers, way to go Bill! She decides to sleep downstairs and give the lovebirds their much needed alone time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? If you did, please comment and tell me you did. It will be much appreciated! Also if you have other suggestions for BillDip, please tell me and I'll try to write it if I can.


End file.
